<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>童话第一则 摸仙堡 by HAKUBASANN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790597">童话第一则 摸仙堡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAKUBASANN/pseuds/HAKUBASANN'>HAKUBASANN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan References, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAKUBASANN/pseuds/HAKUBASANN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>探哀/微gs</p><p>激情速打</p><p>『下下』</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho &amp; Hakuba Saguru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>童话第一则 摸仙堡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从前有个组员清一色黑衣的摸仙堡，他们的女王不得了。女王名叫贝尔摩德，靠着吃小孩的业务发家致富。</p><p>对了，她有一个女儿叫宫野志保。</p><p>在女儿出生的那一天，一名叫做小泉红子的女巫预言：</p><p>『当你的女儿和人相爱时，你摸仙城堡就会覆灭。』</p><p>宫野志保慢慢长成了可能倾国倾城的美丽女孩，于是贝尔摩德女王想吃了她大义灭亲，却被她的贴身骑士sir.白马探阻止了。</p><p>没错，白马探其实是个侦探，他来自地面，没有良心，冷漠酷盖。</p><p>于是白马探暗杀了贝尔摩德，还高高在上地说：</p><p>『宫野志保就是比你高贵。』</p><p>贝尔摩德气急败坏，消失前狠狠捅了宫野志保一刀。但因为宫野公主没有心，所以大难不死。</p><p>于是白马探不得不一边接管了摸仙堡的宫野公主，一边还要帮她养伤，一边还要阻拦众多摸仙堡成员吃小孩。</p><p>奈何成员里有一名叫杜松子的全能杀手，白马探没办法控制他不吃小孩，还被琴酒咬掉了右手小手指。</p><p>在杜松子吃掉最后一个名叫工藤新一的小孩（？）以后，红子女巫看不下去了，告诉sir.白马探只要他爱上宫野志保或者宫野志保爱上他，摸仙堡就能原地爆炸。</p><p>于是两人非常努力。</p><p>sir.白马探提出了爱情三部曲标准理论，宫野公主听得很认真。</p><p>爱情圆舞曲第一步，双方要完全了解彼此。</p><p>白马探说：“我虽然恪守正义，但是我不懂人心。”</p><p>宫野说：“啊啦真是巧了，我自小生活在组织，从小到大没有人爱过我，我也不懂如何去爱别人。”</p><p>两人满意地在excel上画了小勾勾。</p><p>爱情圆舞曲第二步，双方要充分相互信任。</p><p>于是白马探相信了可恶的杜松子看到一根头发就知道那是宫野公主的，是因为整个摸仙堡只有宫野公主是茶发。于是sir.白马探自己带上了骑士头盔，不让自己的茶发露出来，还拜托琴酒消灭了摸仙堡所有茶发以及颜色与茶发相近的组织成员。</p><p>两人满意地在excel上画了小勾勾。</p><p>爱情圆舞曲第三步，彼此要有激情。于是两人在某个美好的夜晚一起成长了，发现彼此像一块玉石的两半一样契合。</p><p>终于，他们永远地留在了摸仙堡，快乐地生活在了一起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>